Une Journée agitée
by missgege93
Summary: OS jameslily sa raconte comment james et lily se sont mis ensemble c'est ma premiere fic venez lire et dite moi ce ke vous en pensé


Une journée agitée

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis une sorcière !

Je sais vous allez me dire que je suis folle et que sa n'existe pas les sorcières mais c'est vrai

Je suis en 7eme année dans le collège Poudlard une école de sorcellerie et dans la maison Gryffondor la maison du courage.

J'ai les yeux vert émeraude en amende et de long cheveux roux, ma meilleur amie dit que je suis super jolie avec ce qu'il faut là ou il faut

En parlant d'elle, elle s'appelle Carmen Lopez. Elle est brune au yeux bleu et plutôt bien foutu je dois dire et elle a un caractère de feu tout comme moi il parait qu'on fait la faire en tout cas c'est ce que nous dit Alice Smith une de nos camarade de chambre avec qui on s'entend bien, elle est blonde avec les yeux et elle sort avec Franck Londubat depuis environ un an.

Alors Carmen et moi on s'est connu lors de notre premier voyage en Poudlard expresse il y a 6 ans environ et depuis on s'est plus quitté et on est les meilleures amies du monde.

Dans la maison Griffondor il y a aussi les maraudeurs. Ce sont de grand farceur et les gars les plus populaire du collège Ils sont quatre, il y a Peter Pettigrow , il est petit et rondouillard avec des yeux marron et des cheveux brun il est celui qui a le moins de succès au près de fille remarque sa ne m'étonne pas ce type me fait froid dans le dos des fois je me demande ce qu'il fait avec les maraudeurs enfin bref il y aussi Remus Lupin c'est le plus sage du groupe il est grand le cheveu blond cendré et de magnifique yeux ambré mais on a l'impression qu'il est tout le temps fatigué mais je sais pourquoi il a secret : c'est un loup-garou il me la dit il n'y a pas car j'avais des soupçons il est celui que je préfère chez les maraudeurs .Il y a aussi Sirius Black, grand avec des yeux bleu nuit et des cheveux noir, il a un succès énorme auprès des filles et on peut dire qu'il ne se prive pas pour en profiter en même temps la moitié des fille est à ses pied mais sa ne l'empêche pas de tourné autour de Carmen .Ils jouent au chat et à la souris tout les deux depuis la 6eme année environ et je me demande quand il se trouveront enfin !!Puis il y a le chef des maraudeurs James Potter. Il est grand mince mais musclé grâce au Quidditsh où il est poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe. Il a les cheveux noir en bataille avec des yeux marron et des petite lunette ronde.C 'est après lui que court l'autre moitié des fille de Poudlard et il ne se gene pas pour en profité comme Sirius ce sont tout les deux des coureurs de jupons quoi que Sirius c'est un peu calmé.

En tout cas cela n'empêche pas James de me dire qu'il m'aime et me demander au moins 4 fois par jour de sortir avec lui depuis la cinquième année mais je lui répond toujours non et l'insulte pour me protéger car si je dis oui il me traitera comme les autres : comme un trophée de chasse mais cette année il c'est quand un peu calmé et ne me le demande plus depuis la rentré sa me fait du mal mais c'est mieux comme sa et il faut absolument car oui je suis amoureuse de James Potter depuis des années enfin dans un moi je ne le reverrai plus.

Quand je repense a tout à l'heure sa me brise le cœur.

Je rentrait tranquillement de la bibliothèque avec Remus et là je L'ai vu, il était avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes en train des se regardé tendrement et de se câliner et Remus a bien vu ma réaction. Je sentais les larme me monter aux yeux il fallait que je sorte de cette endroit le plus vite possible.

Quand Remus m'appela pour me sortir des mes pensées James et j'ai vu toute cette tendresse dans ces yeux mais elle n'était pas pour moi , je ne l'ai pas supporté,je suis parti en courant de la salle commune et j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler, je suppose que c'était Remus mais je ne me suis pas arrêter,j'ai continué a courir jusqu'à rentrer dans Sirius. Il allait commencer a râler mais quand il a vu dans quel état je me trouvait il n'a pas pu sortir un son j'en ai profité pour me défaire de son emprise et continué ma course. J'entendais toujours ces pas précipité derrière moi je me décidais a me retourné pour voir qui me suivait et quelle ne fut pas me surprise quand je m'aperçus que c'était James qui me suivait, je décidais d'accélérer pour pas qu'il me rattrape .J'arrivait dehors et je continuais a courir vers la forêt interdite quand je me retournais je vis qu'il n'était plus derrière moi. Rassurée je m'écroulai contre une branche .

« Pourquoi je réagit comme sa, je dois absolument l'oublier et arrêter d'être amoureuse de lui sa me fait trop de mal mais pourquoi me disais-t-il qu'il m'aimait sa me faisait du mal je savais que j'était seulement un paris q'il devait remporté au moi il a arrêté maintenant. »me murmurais-je à voix haute

Derrière moi je perçus un craquement,je me retourne et j'aperçois un magnifique cerf avec des yeux marrons qui me rappelais quelqu'un. Je voyais qu'il hésitait à s'approcher de moi donc je tendis ma main pour le mettre en confiance et il finit par s'approcher. Il s'allongea a coté de moi et je commença à le caresser et il me regarda avec ces grand yeux marrons

« Tu sais tu me rappel quelqu'un lui racontais-je c'est un garçons que je connais et dont je suis amoureuse depuis longtemps, il s'appelle James Potter. Avant il me demandais de sortir avec lui mais je luis répondait non car je savais que j'étais seulement un pari pour lui-même si Remus m'assurait qu'il était sincère je ne le croyait pas et ne le croit toujours pas même si j'avait voulu le croire mais si je lui avait dis oui il m'aurait traité comme toute les autre filles avec qui il sort et je ne l'aurait pas supporté mais maintenant c'est fini il me laisse tranquille c'est peut être mieux comme sa même si j'ai le cœur brisé par sa faute il voudra mieux que je l'oubli hein ? Lui demandais et là je me mit a rire j'était entrain de parlé a un cerf qui ne devait même pas comprendre notre langue je crois que je deviens folle »

Je le vois s'éloigner et je ne l'en empêche pas car j'ai envie d'être seul. Je me rassit contre mon arbre et réfléchis un petit moment

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque je me dirigeais vers les cuisines de l'école, je croisais les maraudeurs et je fit comme si rien ne c'était passé, je fit un petit sourire a Remus pour lui assurer que j'allais bien je n'adressait pas un regard à James même si je sentais le sien sur peser sur moi. Je continuais mon ascension vers la cuisine et tomba sur Carmen qui me cherchait, je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était inquiète pour moi mais je n'avait pas envie d'en parle et elle le comprit. En silence on se dirigea vers la cuisine où je mangeai un bout.

Après avoir fait une ballade dans le château en compagnie de Carmen à discuter de tout et de rien comme si il ne s'était rien passé on rentra dans la salle commune et je vis les maraudeurs autour du feu. Carmen voulut aller s'asseoir avoir eux mais je prétendis être fatigué et vouloir me coucher je lui fit la bise et dit bonne nuit a Remus et aux autres avant qu'ils aient le temps de me dire de rester je montais déjà les marche menant aux dortoirs et j'entendais James m'appeler mais je n'avait pas la force de l'écouté ce soir

Arrivée dans le dortoir, je souffla, je me mis en pyjama et me coucha. J'entendis Carmen monté environ 1 heure après. N'arrivant toujours pas à dormir vers 1 heure du matin, je me décida a descendre dans la salle commune avec un livre et quelle ne fut pas m'a surprise lorsque je vit James Potter dans la salle commune dans le même fauteuil que tout a l'heure, je me retourna pour remonter dans mon dortoir mais il en décida autrement

« Lily ! Il faut qu'on parle » je savais qu'il avait raison mais je n'en avait pas la force ce soir

« Pas maintenant James ! J e suis fatiguée et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coucher »lui répondis-je faiblement et je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux mais il était décidé a ne pas me lâcher de sitôt

« Tu me prend pour un demeuré Lily ? Si tu étais fatigué comme tu le dis pourquoi être descendu dans la salle commune avec un bouquin ? »Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Ah !! Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve avec ce petit sourire en coin. Un long silence suivit sa question mais il le brisât

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire d'accord ! Mais j'ai des questions a te poser par contre telle que pourquoi es-tu si malheureuse cette année alors que tu devrai être heureuse vu que je t'ai laissé tranquille comme tu me le demandais ! Où pourquoi tu m'évites depuis le début de l'année ? Pourquoi je voie autant de souffrance dans tes yeux quand je croise ton regard ? Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas lorsque je te parle ? répond moi Lily j'ai besoin de réponse s'il te plait »

Pendant toute sa tirade je ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher de moi si bien que lorsqu »il eut fini il avait sa main sur mon menton pour me le relever et il plongea son regard dans le mien et j'y vis tant de chose que je ne pourrais décrire.

« Pourquoi Lily ? Répond moi s'il te plat » fut ce qui me tire de mes pensées

Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité non je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité » : que Lily Evans était tomber amoureuse de lui donc qu'il avait gagné son pari ce n'était pas possible mais il fallait que je le fasse pour me libérer

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? » Je le vis acquiescer « OK ! Je suis malheureuse à cause de toi James Potter ! Oui me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit je t'évite pour éviter de te voir avec toutes ces filles avec qui tu flirt et quand tu me parle je ne répond pas car sinon je craquerait comme maintenant et tu veux savoir pourquoi il y a autant de souffrance dans mes yeux et bien c'est simple tu a réussi a me faire tomber amoureuse de toi ! Tu a réussi ton foutu pari. Tu m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi et souffrir juste pour a foutu pari mais comment tu peu faire sa et maintenant que tu le sais va le dire a tout le monde pour me ridiculisé comme tu voulais le faire depuis si longtemps j'en ai rien a faire mais laisse moi tranquille ! »

Il me lâcha, choqué par mes propos mais je n'en avait que faire je me retourna pour monter dans mon dortoir mais apparemment il n'en avait pas fini car il m'agrippa et me retourna pour que je sois face a lui

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »J'acquiesce « que tu n'était qu'un pari ? » J'acquiesce de nouveau « Et bien tu trompe complètement Lily, tu n'a jamais été un été un pari j'étai vraiment amoureux de toi et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Tu ne t'ai jamais dis que c'étais les autre les paris ! Je t'aime Lily Evans !! »

A ces derniers je relevais ma tête vers lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien et j'y vit de l'amour et de la tendresse. Je me mit a sourire et je le vit s'approcher doucement de moi et il m'embrassa avec toute la douceur qui pouvait exister. Enfin

!! Depuis le temps que j'attendais sa se réalise enfin et quand nous nous sommes séparer je lui murmurai a l'oreille « Je t'aime aussi James Potter » et un sourire étira ses lèvres et on continua a s'embrasser et a se câliner jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Finalement cette journée était plutôt agité mais elle se termine très bien a mon goût vraiment

FIN

C'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent et laisser moi de reviews svp pour me dire ce que vous en pensé de bonne ou des mauvaise sa serait gentil de votre part


End file.
